Cody Rhodes
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Marietta, Georgia, United States | family = Dusty Rhodes (father) Goldust (half-brother) | spouse = | resides = Los Angeles, California, United States | billed = Marietta, Georgia | trainer = Al Snow Bruno Sassi Dusty Rhodes Glacier | debut = Refuse to Lose (2016) | debut_date = October 6, 2016 |final= Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 Mexican Qualifier Round |final_date= April 30, 2017 |matches=12 |win=7 |draw=1 |loss=4 }} Cody Garrett Runnels Rhodes '''(born June 30, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor. He previously appeared for WhatCulture Pro Wrestling, where he is a former and the longest reigning Internet Champion. Rhodes is the son of the WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes and the half-brother of WWE wrestler Goldust. Rhodes also won many accomplishments outside WCPW including the GFW NEX*GEN Championship. Career in WCPW On June 10, 2016 Cody made his debut to WhatCulture Pro Wrestling at the IPPV Refuse to Lose under his WWE ring name Cody Rhodes. He would defeat Doug Williams at the IPPV. The following day at the 14th episode of Loaded Cody unsuccessfully challenged Joseph Conners for the WCPW World Championship. If Cody had won he would have face Kurt Angle at True Legaçy for the WCPW World Championship. Rhodes would then face Angle at True Legacy in a losing effort. After the match, Cody issued a challenge to El Ligero for the WCPW Internet Championship, which Ligero accepted. On November 30 at Delete WCPW, Rhodes would defeat El Ligero for the WCPW Internet Championship and also retain his GFW NEX*GEN Championship at the same time in a double title match. Then on January 5, 2017 at the WCPW KirbyMania, Rhodes would make his first title defense defeating Zack Sabre Jr. His second title defense was against Ricochet at Lights Out. His third title defense was against Marty Scurll 20th episode of Loaded. Then Rhodes would be challenged by Liam Slater into a title match for Cody's WCPW Internet Championship, leading Cody making his fourth title defense defeating Slater at Exit Wounds. Cody fifth title defense was against Matt Riddle at WCPW Chain Reaction. The match would end in a no contest after the members of The Prestige attacked Cody and Riddle causing a no contest. Cody was then scheduled to face The Prestige's leader Joe Hendry for Cody WCPW Internet Championship at the WCPW Bulletproof Championship Showdown. However Cody wasn't able to appear at the event due to shooting a TV show "Arrow", leading to Gabriel Kidd replacing Cody and the match was changed into a #1 contendership match. This also led Gabriel Kidd replacing Cody in a match at the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup English Qualifiers, where Cody then was supposed to team with his Bullet Club stablemates Adam Cole and The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) to face the The Prestige (BT Gunn, Joe Coffey, Joe Hendry and Travis Banks). On April 29, 2017, at No Regrets, Rhodes lost the WCPW Internet Championship to Gabriel Kidd in a Triple Threat match, involving Joe Hendry. Later that night, Rhodes would take part of the No Regrets Rumble for the WCPW World Championship being the 26th entrance in the Rumble. Cody would ended up being eliminated by Joe Coffey. The following day Rhodes would defeated former WCPW World Champion Drew Galloway in his final match at WCPW and on the independent scene at the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup Mexican Qualifiers. He has not wrestled for Defiant since. Appearances Matches In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves ** American Nightmare (Modified Figure-Four Leglock) ** Cross Rhodes (Rolling Cutter) * Signature Moves ** Alabama Slam (Double Leg Slam) ** Beautiful Disaster (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) ** Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope ** Crossbody, sometimes from the top rope ** Dropping down Uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter ** Inverted Suplex Slam ** Knee Drop ** Moonsault onto a standing opponent ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding *** Football Kick to the midsection of an opponent holding onto the ropes and in a wheelbarrow hold ** Muscle Buster ** Russian Legsweep * Managers ** Brandi Rhodes * Nicknames ** "The American Nightmare" ** "The Grandson of a Plumber" ** "The Star That Left Them in the Dust" Championships & Accomplishments * Global Force Wrestling ** GFW NEX*GEN Championship (1 time) * WhatCulture Pro Wrestling ** WCPW Internet Championship (1 time) Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Defiant Internet Champions Category:2016 Debuts